Monster Jam World Finals 1
The first "official" Monster Jam World Finals was held on March 25th, 2000. This event featured a sixteen truck lineup. It was broadcasted on Pay-Per-View the day after the event. Tom Meents, driving Goldberg, won the first Racing title over Scott Hartsock in Gunslinger. Dennis Anderson, driving Grave Digger, won the first Freestyle title with a perfect score of 40. Despite the fact that only Airborne Ranger and King Krunch were pulled out due to damage and mechanical problems in racing, WCW Nitro Machine, Prowler, and Reptoid's freestyles were not shown on the recordings. Track Layout The track layout was basic compared to modern standards, but many consider it to be a great track for its age. The track had two trucks starting beside each other behind the stadium. They drove down the length of the stadium, made a U-turn and hit a car stack, crossing the finish line in the process. Screenshot_20190616-230918.jpg|Qualifying between Madusa and Bulldozer Screenshot_20190616-230939.jpg Screenshot_20190616-231613.jpg|Nitro Machine, sliding out in Qualifying. Screenshot_20190616-231619.jpg|Grave Digger 7 , crashing in qualifying. Screenshot_20190616-231305.jpg|The World Finals 1 intro Lineup #Airborne Ranger - Joe Cypher #Avenger - Jim Koehler #Bulldozer - Guy Wood #Goldberg - Tom Meents #Grave Digger 7 - Dennis Anderson #Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock #King Krunch - Scott Stephens #Madusa - Madusa #WCW Nitro Machine - Charlie Pauken #NWO - Rob Knell (Only World Finals appearance) #Predator - Allen Pezo #Prowler - Dave Pezo (Only World Finals appearance) #Reptoid - Jim Jack (Only World Finals appearance) #Sting - Sky Hartley (Only World Finals appearance) #Sudden Impact - John Seasock #Wrenchead.com - Lyle Hancock World Finals Bodies * Avenger debuted an S-10 body * King Krunch ran a GMC body 15896123_1388274311204097_6849999677739263_o.jpg Screenshot_20190918-075233_Gallery.jpg World Finals Racing Round 1 Racing Goldberg '''vs. WCW Nitro Machine Bulldozer vs. '''Predator Sudden Impact vs. Wrenchead.com (crashes but successfully exits the stadium) nWo vs. Sting Madusa vs. Airborne Ranger (crashes) Reptoid vs. Gunslinger King Krunch '''vs. Avenger '''Grave Digger '''vs. Prowler Round 2 Racing '''Goldberg '''vs. Predator (crashes but successfully exits the stadium) '''Wrenchead.com '''vs. Sting Madusa vs. '''Gunslinger King Krunch '''(Slides off course) vs. Grave Digger Semi-Finals 'Goldberg '''vs. Wrenchead.com '''Gunslinger '''vs. King Krunch (blown engine) Championship Race '''Goldberg '''vs. Gunslinger Freestyle Order # Prowler # Reptoid # Sudden Impact # Madusa # nWo # Avenger # Bulldozer # Sting # Gunslinger # Predator # Wrenchead.com # WCW Nitro Machine # Goldberg # Grave Digger Freestyle Scores #'Grave Digger: 40 #Wrenchead.com: 39 #nWo: 37 #Goldberg: 37 #Madusa: 34 #Gunslinger: 34 #Predator: 29 #Sting: 26 #Sudden Impact: 26 #Avenger: 26 #Bulldozer: 26 #WCW Nitro Machine: 19 (Freestyle never shown on TV) #Prowler: 16 (Freestyle never shown on TV) #Reptoid: 4 (Freestyle never shown on TV) #Airborne Ranger: DNF #King Krunch: DNF Trivia * This would be the only World Finals appearance of Reptoid (currently; though he did compete at the World Finals 0), Prowler (currently), nWo, WCW Nitro Machine, and Airborne Ranger (currently). * Prowler, Reptoid, and Nitro Machine's freestyles were not seen on the PPV broadcast, nor the VHS and DVD releases. * This was the only Monster Jam World Finals event to take place in Las Vegas, NV without an encore performance at the end. * This was the only World Finals where a certain monster truck didn't head for any of the obstacles in the main events of the show at all (Airborne Ranger), aside from its successful qualifying run the night earlier. * This event also featured freestyle motocross with Mike Metzger and Brian Deegan. Mike would win the three rounds of competition. This was only seen on the PPV broadcast. * Supercross' Robbie Floyd was in attendance, broadcasting the freestyle motocross portion of the show. * Both Airborne Ranger and Predator had the same type of racing crash during racing, but very ironically, only Predator fully survived the impact of such a collision with one of the stadium's walls. * Bill Goldberg was in attendance, watching Tom Meents drive his truck. He also joined the broadcast booth twice during racing. * Lyle Hancock said in his interview during the first Minneapolis freestyle stop in the 2001 season that his original plans were to hit the container in reverse and do a 360, possibly meaning a reverse backflip situation. * Michael Vaters' Black Stallion was scheduled to be here in attendance, but was booked for a Thunder Nationals event in Richmond, VA and was unavailable to be at this event. Black Stallion didn't compete at the World Finals until a year later in 2001. Pit Party * Bounty Hunter * Extreme Team * Goldberg (Display) * Scarlet Bandit Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:2000 events